dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuse Into Hell Arc
Fuse into Hell Arc is a parody arc of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball. It is the story where GT is non cannon and covers up a new arc. The parody arc was considered a parody arc of a new created up fanon series ( Taking the place of GT) called as Dragon Ball "FAC" Originally told to be Fool in April Cries. The FAC was to be made to make it similar to the swear word " Fu#@!" Plot The story begins where Pan is learning Fusion with Uub after Goku returns home with Uub after their training.Uub laughs at Pan and says she is not worthy enough to fuse or even reach the form of a Super Saiyan.Meanwhile Goku escapes their practice because of fear if their clothes all get torn for fighting and if they get nude.Goku returns home and asks Chi Chi what to do.Chi Chi thinks that Pan and Uub has torn their clothes because of the way Goku talked. Chi Chi,Goku,Bulma and Bulla hurry to their practice and sees Pan is a Super Saiyan and Uub is a Majin Uun ( A more stronger Uub, but fat like a Fuusen and a weird hair curved on the hair and a paper where a chicken is pasted on his eyes) Chi Chi,Bulla and Bulma try to stop their fighting but.. then Pan takes out the Potara Rings out of her pockets and just the moment she tried to put it on and fuse with Goku Bulma accidently pushes her making the rings fall on her ears and Bulla knowing nothing about the rings wears it cites it as "Beautiful" and thinks this is a dress up thing for girls then Bulma and Bulla accidently fuse. Bulma becomes more angry whe she sees that the Rings went inside her belly when it accidently went inside her eardrums to her downer body. Bulma then finds out that if she dosen`t take out her ring they she can`t defuse with her.Pan laughs at them and calls them "cynical." She slaps Pan and Pan becomes base form.Meanwhile Babidi in hell gets news that another fusion occured on Earth that wounded the heck of Super Buu. Thinking that this fusion will have the power to destroy the world, Cell becomes interested in his talking and then he uses his new attacck ' Cell Saga Fartory Kamehameha," '''to blow away the gate of hell but it didn`t work in anger he absorbs Babidi but then takes him out of his body for his bad odour and then absorbs Broly and becomes VERY powerful then absorbs the Trunchbull ( antagonist of Matilda the Novel), Thanos, Osama Bin Laden,The Dictator ( From the movie The Dictator) and then Frieza. Then with that power he uses '''The Infinity Death Ball Saudi Arabian Dictator`s Throwing the Hammer Pride attack to blow away the blackhole so he invades The Realms to go to Earth and see the fusion. Then he is seen attacking a civilian from the news of Channel X in Tata Sky. ' ' Category:What If Stories Category:Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Category:Non Cannon Category:Non Canon